A Day at the Carnival
by Saiyan
Summary: Bulma forces Vegeta to go along for a family day at the carnival..but will he survive the horrors? Rated for lots of sexual humor and cussing. P.S. one Vegeta bashing scene.


A Day at the Carnival **A Day at the Carnival** by Saiyan  
  
Bulma decided it would be a good idea to go to the carnival as a family and despite Vegeta's protests Bulma won. They got in one of their many hovercars and flew to the carnival.  
"Why do I have to go to this carnival anyway?" Vegeta said angrily  
"Why did Chi Chi always bitch at Gohan to study? It's just one of the mysteries of the universe" Bulma replied with a smile  
"No it isn't, you're just trying to get your way" Vegeta replied  
"You don't want to go do you Vegeta?" Bulma asked sympathetically  
"NO!!" Vegeta yelled  
"Well ok, you can go home if you want to, but if I don't get my way now then you won't get your way tonight!" Bulma stated   
Trunks cringed at what was being said but was too horrified to tell them to stop. Fortunately Bra was too young to understand.   
"DAMN YOU WOMAN!! Why do you always threaten me with that?" Vegeta replied angrily   
"Because I can, now are you staying or going?" Bulma asked already knowing Vegeta's answer   
"Alright then I'll go, but I will NOT go on any rides, play any sort of games, or eat any sort of food GOT IT!!" Vegeta said angry that Bulma had won yet another argument   
"Ok fine, be a stick in the mud" Bulma replied   
_Actually it seems more like there's a stick in his ass _Trunks thought   
They arrived at the carnival after 30 minutes. Vegeta got out of the car and looked at the place.   
"This sucks" Vegeta said angrily   
"I think you should know that if I hear one more negative remark from you I will not get out the whip and black leather tonight" Bulma stated   
"EEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" Trunks yelled as he ran toward the carnival   
"Why can't you be as excited about the carnival as Trunks is?" Bulma asked Vegeta   
"Woman I don't think he was excited about the carnival at all, I think what you said scared him away" Vegeta replied slightly freaked out at what his wife had said in public   
"What you mean about the handcuffs and chains?" Bulma asked and as soon as she did Vegeta ran into the carnival to avoid further humiliation.   
_Ha I knew it would work, he just needed a little motivation _Bulma thought   
Vegeta ran into the carnival and when he was sure he was a safe distance from Bulma he stopped. Vegeta looked around and saw many things that he'd never seen before. He saw a giant wheel that lifted people about 120 feet into the air and then brought them back down, he saw a bunch of spinning chairs attached to a platform, and he saw a car that was attached to a winding track which was going really fast.   
"This is my kind of place, there are torture machines everywhere" Vegeta said happily   
Vegeta had never seen a carnival before but from what Goku had told him it had rides, games, and a lot of food. As Vegeta looked around he couldn't help but smirk at the way Goku had described it.   
"Ha, to think Kakarotto said people had fun here, he must be a sadomasochist or something" Vegeta said as he heard people screaming all around him   
"People do have fun here"   
The voice came from behind him and he quickly turned around to see who said that and bumped into the person. As he did something fell over his head and quickly flowed down his clothes. Vegeta quickly tore out of it but bumped the person again and a giant paper bowl fell on his head and some sort of food got all over him.   
_What the fuck is this _Vegeta thought as he ripped it off his head   
"I'm going to KILL YOU for that!" Vegeta said angrily   
"Oh come on Vegeta, its just a super jumbo sized pepsi and a mega ton nacho" the voice said and Vegeta knew who it was   
"What are you doing here Kakarotto?" Vegeta demanded to know   
"I'm enjoying the carnival what else?" Goku said   
"Can't you find another place to be a sadomasochist than here?" Vegeta asked   
"Sato-mass-o-kist? What's that?" Goku asked confused   
"You moron, it means you get sexual pleasure from seeing others in pain" Vegeta said   
"Sec-ual-ple-sure?" Goku asked even more confused   
_Damn, Chi Chi must be horrible in bed, I sure am glad I have Bulma and not her _Vegeta thought   
Just then Bulma and Bra walked up to Vegeta.   
"Daddy I want to go on the bumper cars" Bra said   
"Well I don't" Vegeta stated   
"Why not daddy?" Bra asked as she began to cry   
"Yea, why not Vegeta, I'd take her if she was my daughter" Goku said   
"You don't have a daughter, so you don't know what it's like to have her always hanging around you" Vegeta said   
"I wouldn't mind" Goku said   
"Ok then, let's see, why don't you take Bra on the rides she wants to go on" Vegeta said   
"Ok" Goku said   
"Good" Vegeta said happy that he'd tricked Goku into taking Bra on the rides   
"Oh no you don't, Vegeta is going to take Bra on the rides!" Bulma said   
"Woman, I already told you I'M NOT GOING ON ANY RIDES!" Vegeta yelled   
"Fine, but if you don't go on any rides now you won't be going on any rides tonight, GOT IT!" Bulma stated   
"Ooo, looks like you don't have a choice Vegeta" Goku mocked   
"Shut up Kakarotto, I will not take any shit from you got it" Vegeta said angrily   
"What have I told you about cussing around Bra?" Bulma asked Vegeta angrily   
"She's too young to hear me say shit, damn, fuck, bitch, ass, slut, or any combinations of those words" Vegeta said   
"Fuck, fuck fuck shit" Bra said in a little girl voice   
_Oh shit, I didn't think that she would actually learn that from me, Bulma is going to freak!_ Vegeta thought slightly afraid   
"What the HELL did she just say? You taught her this didn't you you BASTARD!" Bulma yelled   
_I got to think quickly, I have to answer her somehow, I know, I'll blame it on her!_Vegeta thought happily   
"She probably learned it from you!" Vegeta said with a serious look on his face   
"WHAT? I don't say stuff like that!" Bulma stated   
"Oh really? Weren't you the one who just said hell and bastard a few seconds ago" Vegeta said in a tone that made it obvious that he had won the argument (or at least thought he did)   
"Well first of all, bastard is not a bad word, it simply implies the marital status of one's parents at the time of their conception, and I never said you couldn't say hell around her" Bulma said slightly relieved that she found a way out of that one   
"Now take Bra on the rides!" Bulma demanded and Vegeta complied   
They walked for about two minutes and then got to the bumper cars. There was a long line and Vegeta hated waiting in lines.   
"I'm the Prince of the Saiyans, get out of my way!" Vegeta stated to the skinny guy in front of him   
"No way pal, I was here first" the guy said to Vegeta   
Vegeta got so angry that this 'infidel' would dare to talk to him 'The Mighty Prince of the Saiyans' in such a manner that he blasted him into the next dimension.   
Everyone in the line watched in a mix of horror and fascination.   
"That wasn't very nice daddy," Bra said   
Vegeta ignored her and decided to wait in line so as not to draw more attention to himself. They were almost to the front of the line when Bra noticed something.   
"Daddy, why haven't you gotten the coke and nachos off your clothes?" Bra asked   
Vegeta felt humiliated because he just realized that he'd been walking around with Goku's food and drink still all over him.   
"I am going to right now" Vegeta said as he powered up   
His energy shook the whole carnival and actually succeeded in cleaning him up, well except that his clothes were now sticky as well as his hair.   
"Come on daddy, it's our turn" Bra said while pulling on Vegeta's shirt   
"OK!" Vegeta said angrily as they got into a bumper car   
Vegeta was in the driver's seat and Bra was in the passenger seat. Bra put on her seat belt and told Vegeta to do the same and after a short argument about Vegeta not needing a seat belt because he could beat everyone here with his little finger, he put it on. The bumper cars soon began. Immediately Vegeta took off, he had no idea what he was doing and ran into the wall several times.   
"Daddy, you're supposed to be hitting other people, not us," Bra complained   
"You mean I get to HIT people on this ride?" Vegeta asked excited   
"You get to bump into them with the car, not punch them," Bra explained obviously knowing how Vegeta's mind works.   
Vegeta seemed disappointed for a moment but soon figured that it was better than nothing. Vegeta drove the car right into a fat guy expecting that the guy would be affected by it, but all it did was give Vegeta and Bra whiplash from the instant stop as their car collided with his.   
"Ow, my neck hurts" Bra complained as they were still sitting in the same position   
"I'll handle it" Vegeta said obviously very pissed   
Vegeta tried to get out of his bumper car but could not undo the seatbelt, so in a fit of rage he ripped it off and approached the fat guy's car. The guy saw the rage in Vegeta's eyes and tried to drive the bumper car but he weighed so much that the car wouldn't move. Vegeta was almost right over him now and in a last effort to get away he took off his seatbelt and tried to get out but he was stuck in the car! Vegeta got right over him and powered up to Super Saiyan level 2 and Big Banged his ass to the next dimension (as well as almost everyone else on the bumper cars).   
"DADDDDYYY, I really wanted to ride the bumper cars," Bra complained   
"And I really wanted to blast that guy, so we both got what we wanted" Vegeta said happy that Bra was too young to argue logically   
"Now where do you want to go next?" Vegeta asked   
"I want to go on the roller coaster!" Bra said excitedly   
Vegeta remembered that before they left Bulma had told him not to let Bra go on the roller coasters, whatever they were.   
_It is probably just another bumper car ride and Bulma is probably overreacting like usual_ Vegeta thought as he agreed.   
Bra dragged Vegeta up to the roller coaster and Vegeta saw that it was the car attached to the winding track that he'd seen earlier.   
"That's a roller coaster?" Vegeta asked surprised that Bra would want to go on that 'torture machine'.   
"Yea, let's go" Bra said happily   
"How about that one over there" Vegeta said pointing to the spinning chairs attached to the platform   
"Ok" Bra said and went along   
There was a man standing by the ride who was letting people go in. Vegeta and Bra approached him but the man stopped them.   
"I'm sorry sir, you're too short for this ride" the man said   
"I am NOT SHORT!" Vegeta yelled   
"Whoaa, look at the short man" a surfer behind Vegeta said   
"Dude he's not a midget, he's a troll, I mean just look at his hair" another surfer said   
"Really? Wait a minute, if he was a troll he'd be under a bridge somewhere and not about to go on the Tilt-A-Whirl" the first surfer said   
"Then what is he?" the second surfer asked   
"I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Vegeta yelled obviously pissed off about their insults   
"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he fired the blast at the surfers   
"Bogus!" both the surfers yelled as they were killed   
Vegeta grabbed Bra's hand and angrily walked away from the Tilt-A-Whirl.   
"Can we go on the roller coaster now daddy?" Bra asked   
"I guess" Vegeta said   
Vegeta reluctantly went along and they got onto the ride and soon a metal bar lowered over them, then the roller coaster began by slowly pulling them up a hill, and soon they reached the top.   
I don't know why Bulma didn't want Bra to go on this ride, it's harmless Vegeta thought and just as he did they quickly started down the mountain. The wind was blowing Vegeta's face back as well as Bra's and Bra looked scared.   
_Oh no, Bulma is going to KILL ME!_ Vegeta thought as they approached the loop   
They went up the loop and as they were coming down Bra threw up and due to the wind pushing everything back, her vomit landed all over Vegeta.   
Fortunately the ride was short and there was only one loop. Vegeta got out and looked at the mess on his shirt and almost threw up himself. Bra got out and was crying.   
"I want to go home" Bra cried   
_Me too, but I don't want Bulma to find out about _this Vegeta thought   
"Why don't we go sit down over there until you feel better?" Vegeta asked pointing to some tables by an outside concession stand, and hoping that if Bra felt good when they left that Bulma wouldn't find out what he'd done. Bra agreed and sat down as Vegeta went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. After a few minutes Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with water all over his shirt as well as orange, and yellow stains from everything else he'd gotten on him. Bra said she was feeling better and they were just about to leave when Vegeta saw Trunks flirting with a girl, just about 200 feet away. Vegeta was furious that his son would show signs of weakness and that he would let his guard down so he fired a small ki blast near Trunks, unfortunately it hit the girl and disintegrated all her clothes except for her shoes. Trunks looked over to see where the blast could have come from and saw his father.   
"Thanks dad, you just gave me an extra 3 seconds" Trunks said happily as he jumped on her   
Vegeta was over there in an instant and pulled him off, while both of them protested the whole time.   
"What do you think you're doing boy?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"I think, I was about to get some before you came along!" Trunks said angrily and not noticing Vegeta's shirt   
"I will not allow any Saiyans to be made outside of marrage, got it!" Vegeta yelled   
"Well what about you and mom!" Trunks said and immediately regretted it   
"I don't have time for this, we're leaving" Vegeta said as he grabbed Bra and left   
Trunks was surprised that Vegeta didn't say anything back but decided to go back to what he was doing before Vegeta came along (or actually what he was about to do ^_^).   
"Where do you want to go now?" Vegeta asked Bra   
"I want to go to the game corner, and I want you to win me a bunch of stuffed animals" Bra said   
Vegeta decided that he could do that easily, after all he is a Saiyan so his senses will be far better than the average human so they went to the game corner.   
"Try that one daddy" Bra said pointing to a bunch of milk bottles   
"Step right up and test you're skill, only 3 dollars" the man behind the booth said   
"How does this game work?" Vegeta asked as he walked up   
The man behind the booth saw Vegeta's shirt and was barely able to hold back a laugh.   
"All you have to do is throw this baseball and knock down these bottles" the man said   
So Vegeta paid the man and prepared to throw the baseball. He looked hilarious. He held the baseball like Goku holds the spirit bomb.   
"No daddy, you have to grip it like this" Bra said as she grabbed the baseball from Vegeta and showed him how to hold it   
"How the hell am I supposed to throw it like that?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"Like this" Bra said as she threw the baseball and it knocked down all the bottles (well actually broke them and the baseball then flew into the parking lot where it broke someone's windshield). The man was speechless that anyone, especially this little girl, could throw like that.   
"Ok, I got it" Vegeta said and paid the man another 3 dollars   
The man set up some new bottles and stood out of the way.   
Vegeta threw the ball and broke the bottles as well and his throw flew out toward the parking lot but it never made it because some unlucky person got hit in the head with it.   
"Now what?" Vegeta asked Bra as the man handed them a large stuffed bear that was even bigger than Vegeta   
"Try that one daddy" Bra said pointing toward an unusual looking game   
The game had a metal circle on the ground and a long wooden piece that had a bell at the top. Vegeta walked over to it and watched people hit the circle with a big hammer and try and make this piece of metal go up and ring the bell.   
"Would you like to try?" the man running the game asked Vegeta seeing that Vegeta was interested   
"Sure, why not?" Vegeta said   
"Only 4 dollars" the man said   
Vegeta handed him 4 dollars and lifted the hammer above his head and brought it down so hard that he broke the circle and when the metal piece hit the bell it broke that too. The man was stunned and Vegeta just stood there with a superior smirk on his face as the man handed him his prize, it was a big stuffed giraffe. Vegeta and Bra then walked away as the game broke and crashed down on the man running it. Vegeta noticed that the man was now crushed so he ran over and stole all the other prizes and then left.   
"So where to now Bra?" Vegeta asked as he carried about 20 giant stuffed animals   
"Um..let's get some food" Bra said and Vegeta agreed   
They walked to the food court and set their prizes at one of the tables and waited in line. They were in line for about 35 minutes before they got to the window.   
"I would like a super jumbo chili dog and a ultra sized coke" Bra said   
"I want 3 mega jumbo chili dogs and a bucket of pepsi" Vegeta said   
"Sir, we can't give you a bucket of soda" the man said   
"Listen to me you infidel, I am Prince Vegeta and I DEMAND you comply with my wishes!" Vegeta said angrily   
"Sir its against policy, I will get fired" the man tried to explain but Vegeta was not listening   
"You will still get fired, IN HELL!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his final flash and destroyed the food court as well as most of the remaining rides   
"Daddy, now we can't get any food" Bra complained   
"Well we can get something on our way home, what do you want to do next?" Vegeta asked   
"I guess nothing, now that you've destroyed it all" Bra said angrily   
"I do nothing that I am not forced to do" Vegeta replied   
"You will do WHATEVER I TELL YOU TO!" A voice yelled behind him   
Vegeta did not recognize the voice so he quickly raised his powerlevel and turned around, he was about to fire his Gallic Gun when he saw who it was.   
"What did you say WOMAN?" Vegeta asked angrily as he lowered his powerlevel seeing that Bulma and Goku were standing there   
"You will do what I tell you to" Bulma said fearlessly   
"I am the Prince of the Saiyans, why would I do what you say?" Vegeta asked mockingly   
"Because you are afraid of her" Goku said   
"Why in the world would I be afraid of HER?" Vegeta asked   
"Because I can take away the one thing that you love most" Bulma said with a smug look on her face   
"Hey, you're the one who wanted all the sex toys, I would be happy with just plain old missionary style" Vegeta said   
Goku looked confused.   
"Why are you two always talking about sex when I'm around?" A voice behind Vegeta asked   
Vegeta turned around and saw none other than his son Trunks.   
"Because you are around at the wrong times, like today" Vegeta replied   
"I was FORCED to come here, I would have rather stayed at home and watched tv" Trunks said   
"Do you really think that we'd leave you at home so you could spend all day watching the Playboy channel?" Vegeta asked   
"Uh..what? I don't watch that" Trunks said nervously   
"Like hell you don't, I've seen those video tapes under you're bed" Bulma said   
"I don't have video tapes under my bed" Trunks denied   
"Yea right, and I don't have a bitch for a wife" Goku said   
"And I've seen those tapes too" Vegeta said   
"You've WHAT?!" Bulma yelled   
"Um..I've seen those tapes" Vegeta said slightly afraid   
"So you will watch the Playboy channel movies but not the movies that I make for you!" Bulma yelled   
Goku was confused again and Trunks ran away screaming.   
"Damnit woman can't you stop talking about sex for five seconds!" Vegeta yelled   
"Yea but whenever I do I feel attracted to Videl" Bulma said   
"Now that's one video that I wouldn't mind watching" Vegeta said   
"Can we go now, I'm hungry?" Bra asked   
"Me too" Goku said   
"You can leave whenever you want to, you have your own car baka" Vegeta said to Goku   
"I know but I want to eat too" Goku said   
"You're wife is at home, all you have to do is tell her to make dinner" Vegeta said   
"No she isn't, she said something about going to a board dello" Goku said   
"Chi Chi went to a Bordello?" Bulma asked surprised   
"Yea, she said she got a job there" Goku said   
"Can we go there tonight Vegeta?" Bulma asked   
"NO! If it was Videl that would be a different story but I don't want Kakarotto's nasty wife" Vegeta said   
"Fine then, let's just go home" Bulma said   
"Did you say HAM!" Goku said excitedly   
"No you baka she said HOME" Vegeta said   
"Oh" Goku said as he scratched his head and then dropped to the ground in pain   
"Oowww!" Goku said as he dropped to the ground   
"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"Goku got hit in the head with a baseball earlier" Bulma said   
Vegeta began to smile because he knew that Goku was hit with the baseball that he threw as a part of that game. Goku was soon ok and stood back up.   
"Ok let's go" Bulma said   
Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra began walking to their car when a security officer approached them.   
"Excuse me is this you're son?" the security officer said as he pulled Trunks from behind him   
It was obvious that Trunks was trying to hide from them but no one knew why.   
"Yea that's my son, what's wrong?" Bulma asked   
"He was having sex in a public area with the mayor's daughter" the security officer said   
"So it's illegal to have sex with the mayor's daughter?" Bulma asked   
"No, but it's illegal to have sex in public" the security officer said   
"That's nonsense, me and my husband have sex in public all the time" Bulma said   
"I don't think that drunk people count as public" Vegeta said   
"Well what about that time with 18?" Bulma asked   
"I was drunk then so it doesn't count" Vegeta said   
The security officer was obviously shocked at what they were saying.   
"See why I didn't want to come back here" Trunks whispered to the security officer   
The security officer didn't respond but it was obvious that his answer was yes.   
"Well here's you're son and I hope you have a nice day" the security officer said as he quickly left   
"What did I tell you about making Saiyans outside of marrage?" Vegeta asked angrily   
"You're father is right, you should have at least used a nipple clamp on her or something" Bulma said   
"EEEWWWW!" Trunks yelled as he ran to the car   
"I haven't spent much time around him but I don't think that Trunks is a freak like you" Vegeta said to Bulma   
"Sure he is, everyone is a little bit freaky" Bulma said   
"Yea me too" Goku said as he began to sing 'Super Freak'   
Vegeta stared at Goku with a look that said 'I bet you couldn't get more messed up if you were on drugs'. Bra began to dance to Goku's singing and Goku started dancing too. Vegeta tried to ignore it but couldn't.   
"Will you stop corrupting my daughter with your stupid music you third class baka!" Vegeta yelled   
"I'm not corrupting her, I'm teaching her to like good music" Goku said   
"That is one of the stupidest songs I have ever heard, that's even worse than that polka shit that Gohan listens to" Vegeta said   
"Damnit Vegeta, what did I tell you about cussing around Bra?" Bulma asked   
"Hey, you just said damnit so you are as guilty as I am" Vegeta said   
"I guess you're right, how about I make it up to you tonight" Bulma said   
"Only if you get Videl to help you" Vegeta said   
"That's a great idea, I'm sure Videl would love to help" Goku said obviously not understanding what they were talking about   
"I don't know if she would go for that" Bulma said   
"Of course she would, Kakarotto just said she would" Vegeta said   
"I guess we could stop by there, but maybe we should have Gohan join in, he might feel left out" Bulma said   
"No way, I want Videl not him" Vegeta said   
"But what if they're both home?" Bulma asked   
"Well I guess all we need is a little favor from Kakarotto" Vegeta said   
"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Goku asked   
"I need you to make sure that you're son isn't home for another few hours" Vegeta said   
"Ok I can do that" Goku said as he pulled out a cellular phone and dialed Gohan's number   
"What are you going to do Goku?" Bulma asked but as she did Gohan answered the phone   
"Hello" Gohan said   
"Hello Gohan, I was just calling to tell you that there's a Backstreet Boys concert somewhere in America" Goku said   
"Really? Cool" Gohan said   
"Hello?" Goku asked   
"Hi Goku" Videl said   
"Oh hi Videl, where did Gohan go?" Goku asked   
"He said something about a Backstreet Boys concert and a Where's Waldo book and left" Videl said   
"Ok, well Bulma and Vegeta need your help with something" Goku said   
"What would they need my help with?" Videl asked   
"I don't know why don't you talk to them" Goku said as he handed Bulma the phone   
"Hello" Bulma said   
"Hi Bulma what do you and Vegeta need my help with?" Videl asked   
"Well we were wondering if you were maybe getting a little tired with Gohan" Bulma said slightly nervous   
"What do you mean?" Videl asked confused   
"Well like maybe while he's gone we could give you something that you haven't gotten before" Bulma said   
"Like what?" Videl asked   
"Like..um..US" Bulma said   
Videl was shocked at what Bulma was asking but she was also slightly turned on when she thought about it.   
"Um..sure but could you leave Vegeta at home" Videl said   
Bulma thought about it for a minute and decided that that could be arranged.   
"Ok, well I'm sorry to hear that..gotta go" Bulma said as she quickly hung up the phone   
"What did she say?" Vegeta asked   
"She said no way in hell" Bulma lied   
"Damn well I guess there is no reason to stay any longer" Vegeta said   
"I'll say, there's nothing left after you demolished it all!" Bulma yelled in an attempt to make Vegeta believe that she wasn't hiding anything from him   
"Hey I didn't even want to come here remember" Vegeta said   
"Yea I remember but that is no excuse to destroy the place" Bulma said   
"Hey Bulma take it easy on Vegeta" Goku said   
"I don't need any help from you Kakarotto, now or ever" Vegeta said   
"Let's just go!" Bulma yelled   
Bulma grabbed Vegeta's sticky and badly stained shirt and pulled him to the car with Bra following behind. When they got there Trunks was waiting. Bulma unlocked the car door and tried to let go of Vegeta's shirt but her hand was stuck to it.   
"What the hell did you get all over your shirt? I swear you're nothing but a big child." Bulma yelled   
Vegeta didn't answer as Bulma was finally able to pull her hand off his shirt.   
"Tonight you're going to do the laundry for getting you're shirt so dirty" Bulma said   
_I sure am glad that I was able to find a decent reason why he should stay home tonight, I just hope I can find one so that I can go to Videl's house for a few hours _Bulma thought   
Bulma got in the driver seat and Vegeta got into the passanger seat and Bra and Trunks got into the back. After everyone was in Bulma pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. She spent the entire trip thinking about what she wanted to do to Videl first and it appeared to Vegeta that she was in a trance which made him happy because she couldn't yell at him if she was in a trance.   
"Trunks what were you doing with that earth girl?" Vegeta asked already knowing the answer   
_Well actually you should be asking what did I do TO HER _Trunks thought   
"Which earth girl do you mean?" Trunks asked   
"You know who I'm talking about now answer" Vegeta said   
"I was trying to fight her off" Trunks lied   
"Really then why did you jump on her earlier?" Vegeta asked   
"Because she can't rape me if I have control" Trunks said   
Vegeta became slightly confused but didn't show it.   
"How could she rape you, you are a Saiyan and because of that you're stronger than her?" Vegeta asked   
"I don't know I guess she was on steroids or something" Trunks said   
Vegeta became completely confused and stopped talking.   
Bra sat in the back seat playing rock, paper, scizzors with Trunks for the remainder of the trip.   
_Wow that was a lot more fun than I'd have thought we'll have to do it again sometime_Vegeta thought happily The End (unless you want me to do a lemon sequel) (BTW the part about running into the fat guy and getting whiplash happened to me once at Six Flags in Texas and it SUCKED! I hate whiplash!)


End file.
